


Kick and Slide with Me

by embroiderama



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embroiderama/pseuds/embroiderama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A back rub with intent. A hotel room. A bottle of whiskey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kick and Slide with Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [](http://elanurel.livejournal.com/profile)[**elanurel**](http://elanurel.livejournal.com/) for her birthday. Thank you to the lovely [](http://misskatieleigh.livejournal.com/profile)[**misskatieleigh**](http://misskatieleigh.livejournal.com/) for the beta. The title is from Poe's "Hey Pretty."

The soft, grassy ground felt like heaven under her ass and legs after a couple of hours of pretending to be slammed into the side of a truck by a tennis ball on a stick. The roadhouse set was long gone now, and Samantha had been thrilled to read the script pages that had Ellen out with Bobby and the boys, hunting on the front lines. Even the light stunts were hard work, though, and her neck and shoulders ached like hell.

Sam dug the pads of her fingers into a tight spot on the back of her neck and tilted her head to the side as Jensen walked past. There certainly was a lot of nice scenery on this set, and the shape of Jensen's ass shifting under denim as he paced back and forth running lines was right up there at the top of the list.

As though he had heard her thoughts, Jensen stopped walking and stuffed the script pages into his back pocket. "Hey, you doing okay?"

"Oh, yeah." She circled her fingers around a knot on her shoulder, shrugging her shoulder to loosen it up. "I'd be doing a hell of a lot better if I had my own personal masseuse on set, but I'm just fine."

Jensen took a few steps closer until he was standing right next to her. Sam was just about to ask him how he was feeling about being back from hiatus when Jensen dropped down to a crouch in front of her. "Would I do?"

"Huh?" She felt her eyebrow arching up toward her hairline and tried to ignore how his thighs looked with the denim stretched tight over them.

Jensen put one hand up in the air and wiggled his fingers. "Massage. I'm not a professional or anything, but I know how to work out a few kinks."

"Really?" Sam drew the word out, rolling the thought of his hands on her skin around in her mind. "You think you can do something with this neck of mine?"

"Well, hell, I'll give it a shot."

Jensen scooted around to a better angle and arranged himself on his knees; his thighs spread wide open around her hips. When he touched her neck his hands felt warm and strong, skin a little dry against hers as Jensen pushed her hair out of the way. When he dug his thumbs into the tense muscles at the base of her neck, Sam felt a moan curl up from deep in her gut.

"You tell me if I'm being too rough."

"Ohhh." Sam groaned as he pressed his thumbs in again, moving them in little ovals next to her spine. "A little rough doesn't bother me."

"Me either." She could hear the smirk in his voice and closed her eyes, wondering how much heat was showing in his tricky hazel ones. Jensen kept quiet after that, putting all his attention into the job of loosening up her neck. She could feel his breath sometimes, warm across the back of her neck.

When she heard a PA call out, "Five minutes until they need you back in make-up, Ms. Ferris," Sam groaned and turned around to look at Jensen. His hands slid off her skin as she turned, but she returned the connection with a hand to his thigh. She could feel the muscles there twitch under her touch, and she bit her lip against the image of those thighs bent over hers.

"Thank you, darlin'. If this acting thing ever falls through you could get a gig doing that all day long."

"I'll keep that in mind." Jensen grinned, his eyes crinkling up at the corners.

"Hey, you got plans for after we get done here?" Sam rolled her shoulders, feeling how much looser they were than before Jensen came along.

"Naw, nothing special."

Sam pushed herself up to standing and looked down to see him still kneeling on the ground, his cock a hard outline under his jeans. "Come meet me for a drink, then. What do you say?"

"I say it sounds good." He nodded, standing up and brushing a few crumbles of dirt off his knees. "And you better get over to make-up before Shannon goes crazy. They have you at the Ramada?"

"That's the one. Meet me there?"

"You know it."

Jensen walked off, and Sam turned around to watch him for a moment before heading off to the make-up trailer. Damn fine scenery indeed.

~~~

By the time the knock sounded on her door, Sam had taken a shower, washing the sweat of the day and the gritty dirt of the set off her body, and changed into her favorite jeans and a top that felt like heaven against her skin. She didn't know which bar Jensen had in mind, but she knew she looked good enough for anywhere they were likely to end up.

She opened the door to find Jensen standing in the doorway with a grin on his face and a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

"Hey," he said. "Thought I'd bring provisions."

"You're a man after my own heart." Sam felt the corner of her mouth cocking up into a grin and heat--like whiskey already, though they hadn't opened the bottle yet--stirring in her belly, as she held the door open wide to let him in.

"Let me see what kind of glasses they've got here."

"Actually, uh, I've got some shot glasses in my pocket."

She turned around to see Jensen blushing as he dug his free hand into the pockets of his dark, fitted jeans and wormed out a pair of shot glasses decorated with maple leaves. "Just gotta rinse them off."

"You're a good little boy scout aren't you?" She walked over and took the glasses out of his hand, still warm from being pressed close to his body.

"Woulda made Eagle Scout if I hadn't started spending so much time on acting and stuff."

"I bet you were a sight in that uniform." She imagined Jensen, just barely a man, all that heart and energy pent up behind a uniform. The idea shouldn't have been as delicious as it was.

Jensen ducked his head slightly. "I looked like a dork."

She couldn't resist reaching a hand out to touch his cheek, smooth from a fresh shave. "I bet you did."

He looked up, not pulling away from her touch, and snorted a brief laugh, smirking. "Good thing I grew out of that, huh?"

"Very." She agreed. "Let me go wash these."

"You mind if I sit?" He gestured at the bed next to him.

"Go ahead." She stepped into the bathroom and ran the shot glasses under warm water, slick curves under her fingertips.

When she walked back out into the room, she found Jensen bent over, one boot on, one off. She watched as he untied the knot and loosened the laces on his left boot before pulling it off and setting it next to the right one on the floor. He turned to sit fully on the bed and crossed his legs loosely in front of him with the bottle of whiskey in his lap.

Sam kicked off her shoes and climbed up to sit across from him on the bed, holding the glasses tucked between the fingers of her right hand. "You want to pour us some good stuff?"

"Yes, ma'am." Jensen opened the bottle and poured carefully then took his glass from her fingers. She watched as he swallowed, head thrown back, Adam's apple bobbing in the long column of his neck. She swallowed her own shot then, feeling it warm her throat and stoke the fire in her belly. Jensen was already pouring another shot for himself, refilling hers when she held the empty glass out for him.

"Thank you," she said, feeling the vibration of her words deep in her chest.

"Welcome." The hint of sweetness in his smile made her shift on the bed, her body impatient. The buzz of the whiskey started a slight edge of spin in her head, and Sam leaned back on her elbows, her hair brushing against her shoulders before it fell to touch the foot of the bed. The cool air of the room felt good on the back of her neck, and she arched her back, breathing into the stretch.

Sam felt a dip in the bed in front of her and then strong hands pressing gently on her knees. She hummed in approval at the touch, and Jensen's hands slid around the bend of her knees and up the outside of her thighs. His palms brushed the heat of friction into her skin through her jeans, and she let the muscles of her legs relax, her knees opening until her legs were splayed in front of her. Jensen's hands continued their slow path up her thighs, and when she felt them reach her hips--his fingers reaching around to brush her ass--she lifted her head and kissed him.

Jensen's lips felt lush against her own, his tongue tasting like her own, whiskey and a bitter tang of excitement when it brushed against hers. Sam broke away, gasping a little for breath, but he didn't stop kissing her, moving his lips to her jaw instead, down her throat. She felt the warmth of his tongue, followed by the cool of his breath gusting across wet skin as he moved down her neck to the hollow of her throat. When he reached the half-circle of skin exposed by the neckline of her shirt, Jensen licked delicately at the line of cleavage. He ran his hands up from her hips to her waist and then under the hem of her shirt to clasp lightly around her ribs, just below the band of her bra. His thumbs rubbed in slow arcs across the bottom of her breasts, glancing across her fabric-covered nipples at the apex of each sweeping movement. Arousal clenched and softened between her legs, and she ground out, "Oh, god, that's fucking good."

She looked down to see Jensen kneeling in front of her on the bed, the top button of his jeans opened for comfort, bare feet tucked under his ass. He looked up, and she bit her lip at the unmasked heat burning out of his eyes. Sam crossed her arms in front of her, letting his wide hands hold her up, and pulled her shirt up over her head, tossing it on the floor behind her. She popped the clasp on the front of her bra and shrugged that off, too.

The cool air of the room touched her nipples instantly, but then heat engulfed her left breast. She felt the muscles of her stomach go weak and propped herself up with her arms again as Jensen's mouth covered her areola, his tongue teasing the very tip of her nipple before spiraling out to taste every part of her breast.

Her right breast felt cold until Jensen's hand cupped it, just holding the weight of it in his palm for a moment. While his mouth continued teasing her other breast, he began scratching the edge of his thumb-nail lightly over her right nipple. Sam gasped, pleasure zinging from her nipples to her pussy, her hips arching out toward Jensen.

"Please, baby," she breathed out. "Please."

He took the hint, kissing his way down her chest to her stomach while his hands popped the button on her jeans and pulled down the zipper. He tucked his hands between her skin and the denim, grasping her waistband, and she pushed her hips up again to give him more room to pull off the now-stifling pants. Jensen tugged hard, pulling her abruptly forward and down off the trembling support of her arms, and she gasped out a quick laugh of surprise as she bounced a little on the mattress, finally free of her clothes.

Jensen knelt above her on the bed, still dressed except for the surprising grace of his bare feet propping him up and the naked desire in his eyes. He stripped out of his shirt, and Sam thought she could have gotten the rest of the way herself, just her own trusty hand and this beautiful man to look at.

His chest was well-muscled and lean, pale and freckled, a silver chain dangling against his bare skin. Jeans unbuttoned over his slim hips, the edge of charcoal gray underwear peeking from behind the fly. His hair was a little mussed, the light of the room setting off red and gold highlights in the short brown strands. And that face, Mary Mother of God, that face made for magazine covers and screaming teenagers, and there he was, getting closer to her now as he leaned forward, his hands bracing on the bare skin of her thighs, gently pushing her legs farther apart.

Jensen's breath gusted across her skin, stirring the fine hairs at the tops of her thighs, the coarser hair between her legs, and then his mouth touched her. His lips first, pressing in, spreading open against her, then his tongue, tracing a light line along the outside of her folds. He teased her with shivery hints of stimulation, and she pushed her hips up against his bracing hands.

"Shhhhh," he hissed, cool breath across her hot skin, but then he pressed in again with a firm tongue, dipping it just inside her opening and then sliding the slick pressure to finally, fuck, finally flick across her clit.

Sam moaned out her gratitude and pleasure and moved a hand to trail through the soft hair on the back of his head. "Keep, oh, just like that," she gasped out.

He went on, teasing his tongue across her clit, pressing in harder and lighter, circling around it, until she felt all the muscles between her hips tightening, trembling with the strain, her breath caught in her chest.

He moved his hands then, sliding them up across her stomach to cup her breasts again, both thumbs scratching lightly over her already hard nipples. Sam sucked in a quick breath and held it as pleasure swamped her from throat to thighs, orgasm shuddering through her.

Jensen had his hands on her thighs again, stroking back and forth with the same slow rhythm that his tongue continued on her pussy, bringing her through, carrying her down, back to herself. She slumped back onto the bed breathing hard for a moment, watching the last sparkles dance out behind her eyes. When the room got steady around her again, she sat up, taking Jensen's face in her hands and kissing him. She could taste herself mixing with the whiskey in his mouth, and when she reached a hand down to his hips she found his cock, hard and already damp pressing up out of his fly.

She pulled away from his mouth long enough to growl, "Get those pants off already and fuck me."

"Yes, ma'am," he drawled, lust and liquor roughening his voice. Jensen backed up off the bed and shoved his jeans and underwear down. He stepped out of them and then turned back, reached down and fished a foil square out of his pocket.

"Here, let me." She sat on the side of the bed and held her hand out for the condom. He passed it over, a hint of a smirk on his face.

Sam ripped the packet open and then wrapped one hand around the shaft of his cock. She could feel his pulse, rapid and strong against her fingers, as she smoothed the circle of latex down over the length and slight curve of him. The musky, honest scent of him tempted her, and she ducked her head down to lick at the skin between his balls and cock.

"Ugh," he choked out, his stomach muscles shivering in front of her. She thought about sucking him, but her pussy clenched greedily at the thought of getting this inside, riding out another orgasm on his length. She settled the condom on firmly and then scooted back onto the bed and laid down, one knee flopped out to the side in invitation.

"Oh, fuck yeah, " he muttered as he followed her up, climbing onto the mattress and kneeling over her thighs. She was slick as hell, wet with his spit and her own juice, and he slipped right inside, filling her up.

He backed out and thrust in again, and she squeezed her muscles around him making everything tighter, better. He groaned, "Ah, god," and his next thrust was harder, faster. She met his rhythm with thrusts of her own, angling her hips so that he rubbed against her just right. As she watched, his face went tense and still, his lip caught between his teeth, and her own stomach tightened up, rising toward the edge of coming again.

He started thrusting quick-quick-shallow, groaning as he sank in deeper, coming inside her. She put one hand on his back, feeling his muscles twitching, the back of his ribs heaving, and reached her other hand between them, rubbing her thumb into her own clit, just a minute, just a second, and she was coming again, muscles trembling more weakly this time. Still, the pleasure washed through her, relaxing everything, down to her knees, down to her feet, up to her shoulders slumping back onto the bed, her hands splaying open on Jensen's back and her own stomach.

He breathed heavily against her neck for a moment before rolling off just enough to pull out of her and take care of the condom. He laid back down, turning a sleepy smile on her before his eyes slipped closed. She let her mouth curve up into an answering smile, even though he wasn't watching any longer, and rubbed a hand through the cooling sweat on his chest.

She really hoped they didn't kill Ellen off for a good little while.


End file.
